Day at the Fair
by Thecrewof08
Summary: This is related to my other story 'Love that never fades'. It is a detailed version of when Dawn, Leaf, May, Drew, Gary, Misty and Ash went to the fair. This is more of a humorous and friendship story than a romantic story. Has a bit of Oldrival and Contest. Rated just in case.


**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't post something related to an incomplete story, but I suddenly had all these incidents that could happen to the characters at the fair in mind and wanted to write it in the story, but I thought it'd be a drag, soo... I did a spin-off like thing... I am using the correct term right? *nervous laughs and sweatdrops*. I won't exactly consider this romantic, I think it is more of a Humour and Friendship, but it does have a bit of Oldrival and Contest...**

 **Discaimer- I don't own Pokemon, just the incidents.**

~ooooOOOoooo~

"Woah! Look at that coaster, Dawn!" Leaf exclaimed, tilting her head back so she could see the coaster's tracks above her head. Dawn could swear that if Leaf tilted any further she would be considered a gymnast because of the bridge she was making.

"Uhh, we could try it out first if you want," Dawn suggested. Leaf's eyes sparkled. "Really? Then let's go!" she grabbed onto Dawn's wrist and started running, Dawn barely able to keep up with her. The line wasn't too long, so in a matter of minutes, it was their turn. They ran towards the first car of the coaster and buckled in. Each car was a four seater, two in the front and two at the back.

"Well, if it isn't Leafy," an annoyingly obnoxious voice exclaimed from behind her. The two turned around. Behind them sat Gary and Drew.

"And I thought today was going to be a perfect day," Lead groaned, shooting a glare at Gary who just smirked at her in return. Dawn didn't seem to mind the fact that the two were there.

*After the ride*

"Never again...pant...will I...pant pant...try something like that again," Dawn grumbled while trying to catch her breath. She was leaning into a trash can while Leaf held back her hair back. Dawn didn't exactly throw up, she was just feeling nostalgic. Wild roller coasters weren't her thing.

"This is exactly why I didn't go up there," the two girls turned around towards the direction of the voice.

"May! You're here too?" Leaf questioned.

"Yup. I came with the guys. I invited Drew to come with me and I guess he brought along Gary," she said with a shrug. Dawn felt better in no time at all. The five walked together, looking for an activity to do.

"Hey June, look at that. That kid can't even drive," Drew snickered, pointing at the bumper cars. True, there was a kid who kept crashing into the sides of the path instead of smoothly driving around the path.

"Number one, MY NAME IS MAY! Number two, be nice. Maybe it's his first time," May said, feeling pity for the kid.

"You're just saying that cuz you've probably never drive a bumper car properly either," Drew taunted.

"Drew, I knew you were jealous of my driving skills since the day I beat you in Mario kart," May said, albeit snobbily.

"Oh please air-head. Giving you a car would be like signing planet Earth's death will," Drew snapped. A vein seemed to pop in May's head.

"THAT'S IT! Me and you, bumper cars, NOW!" May ordered, then ran off to wait in line.

"Heh, better go with her or else she'll lose her way looking for us," Drew said with a smirk to the rest of the group before running off to stand in line with May.

May's P.O.V.

I sat in my red car while Drew chose a green one for himself. I kept eye contact with him while buckling on the belt. He did the same. Soon, all the riders had their belts buckled, and the lights went from Red to yellow, then to green and...DING! The cars started and the first thing I did was hit Drew's car on its side, then drive off while Drew struggled to regain his momentum because of the hit. But soon, he caught up to me... and that's where things went downhill, for me, not for him. He kept hitting my car from all over until he managed to get me into the corner of the path where he would continuously bump from behind every time I would try to get out.

I growled in frustration and tried again. This time I didn't feel any car hit mine. I turned around to see why Drew suddenly had a change of heart, but instead, I saw his car getting hit over and over by another boy's car. He had a white hat and red eyes. He gave me a small wave and a winked before returning to beating up Drew's car.

Soon our time ended. I got off the my car and went out to wait for Drew. But before him came out the guy with the white hat.

"Hey there, I am Brandon. You look beautiful...,"he said, stopping at where he would have said my name.

"May, May Maple. And thanks," I said with a giggle.

"Right, you look beautiful May Maple. Uhhh, so, you wanna go do something else right now?" he suggested.

I thought for a moment before realising that Drew hadn't come out yet.

"I think my best friend is looking for me."

"You mean that guy with weird green hair? Nah, you'll be back before he realises you were even gone. Now c'mon!" he grabbed my hand and started running, making me run along with him.

~ooooOOOOoooo~

It was a little after sunset when we thought that was enough for a day. He had played a few games and won for me some plush toys. Then he brought me to the diner to treat me dinner.

"Wow," I mused. "This burger is awesome!" I took another bite. He chuckled, preferring to watch me eat than eating his own.

"Mmm, but it would have been totally awesome if Drew was here with us. I'm sure he would have loved this burger," i added with a small frown. Brandon's smile faltered and he seemed to give off an annoyed growl. I have no idea why though. I hope it has nothing to do with those things called 'feelings'. I shrugged it off and continued biting into my burger

When I finished, I took a quick look at my watch.

"Ohmagod! Mum told me to be back before 8! Uh sorry Brandon. I gotta run!" I quickly apologised before taking off.

~ooooOOOOoooo~

 **(A/N: this part is already in the story so if you want to skip, you can go right ahead ;D)**

Leaf's P.O.V.

Dawn, Gary and I had been walking for some time, looking for something to do. I realised it was a little after 8, a little too late for my comfort, but still, I liked how the stars twinkled and there were no signs of clouds in the sky.

"Hey, I am sort of starting to get hungry. You go enjoy yourself. I'll be at the diner," Dawn said while pointing to the diner not too far away. Then she skipped off. Great...that left only me and the flirt, Gary. We walked for a while, wondering what to do. Suddenly, Gary grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the Ferris wheel. I gave him a 'What the hell?' look.

"We need to cool down a bit after those harsh roller coasters," he explained. I agreed, not realising there was another purpose to it.

We were halfway up in the air when I realised that this was no ordinary Ferris wheel, it was 'The wheel of Love' where couples took a ride together. I freaked out a bit and then pointed out my observation to Gary who just smirked. I growled, realising that he already knew and this was another one of his attempts to flirt with me. He scooted closer to me and I clipped him on the head. Then, when we were on the top, he leaned in to kiss me. But I had a plan of my own. I acted like I was going to kiss him back, but at the last possible second, I blew a bubble from my chewing gum and popped it in his face. His reaction was priceless though. For the rest of the ride, he didn't attempt anything, which I was thankful for. I like the normal, helpful Gary better than the player Gary.

~ooooOOOOoooo~

Dawn's P.O.V.

I left Leaf and Gary and went off to the diner. I got myself a burger and fries and sat down to enjoy it. I lazily looked around at all the people there when I saw a guy eating his food faster than a turbo speeded windmill and his girlfriend sweat dropping. I took a closer look and realised that the guy was Ash and the girl wasn't his girlfriend, it was Misty! I went over to them and sat by Misty's side.

"Boy...is that fast or what?" I commented.

"Nope, it's fast. Isn't it surprising how you go on constant diets to maintain your weight while this guy can devour a whole buffalo and still not become fat?" she observed.

"So...why are you two here?" I questioned, curious on how every one of my friends ended up coming to the same place.

"Well, I found out that Ash was failing science. So I decided to help him out with his homework. But he had no motivation. I told him about this fair and that if he done his homework properly, I'll treat him to dinner and he can eat as much as he wants. The thing is, I never knew he was planning on making me go bankrupt," Misty explained. I shook my head and chuckled, feeling sorry for Misty.

"I am right here ya know," Ash pointed out, not bothering to cover his mouth while talking, making the food inside his mouth clearly visible. I gagged while Misty stood up and pulled out her mallet.

"Just cuz I treated you to dinner doesn't mean I cannot take it away Ash!" she threatened. The boy visibly winced and went back to his eating, but slower this time.

"That's better," Misty chirped, sitting back down. Talk about bipolar much?

After Ash had his tummy full, the three of us walked around a bit. We played a few games and by that time, it was 9. I figured Leaf, Gary, Drew and May might have gone home by now. So I decided to do the same.

"I gotta run," I informed Misty and Ash. "Catch you guys at school on Monday."

"Yeah, I'll see ya," Misty replied.

~ooooOOOOoooo~

 **And that is basically how their day went. Hope u enjoyed it. Let me know wat u think, so pls review. Ba bye**

 **~thecrewof08~**


End file.
